A Deity's Wish
by BlackOutT
Summary: AU World of feudal japan. Red is suffering from Tuberculosis and somehow a god came and cured him. GreenxRed. Slight mention of Gold


**This is a fic I wrote for my friend, phz, when she was very depressed over something that I can't remember anymore LOL! Also I remembered the part on Senba in Nurarihyon no Mago. So yeap I kinda used the scene in the fic. And now she insisted on me posting this fic 8) So there, Phz. 8)  
**

**Red, Green, Gold (c) Pokemon**

**Senba scene (c) Nurarihyon no Mago**

**

* * *

**

"Ah, it's spring already," the nurse said as she opened the sliding door that leads to the garden.

She then walked up to a young man lying on the futon. He was awake but was too weak to move. The nurse then helped the man to sit up. She fed the man some medicine and helped him lied back down to the futon.

"Please rest well, Red-sama. If you need me, don't hesitate to call."

With that, the nurse left. The young man named Red just closed his crimson red eyes, wondering why he had to get tuberculosis. Unable to get an answer, he decided to spend his time on doing something rather than just resting on the futon. He slowly got up and sat by the veranda, enjoying the garden's view. It was, at that moment, sounds of running footsteps could be heard. The sliding door at the other side opened and a small boy with gold eyes could be seen.

"Big brother Red, I heard you are very, very sick! Are you alright?" the boy asked.

Red smiled weakly, and nodded as a sign that he's fine. The boy tried to go near him, but Red stopped him before he did.

"Don't, Gold. I don't want you to get sick," Red said slowly.

The boy named Gold then stopped and looked at Red sadly. He really loved Red as though as Red was his real brother. Not being able to hug Red was like a drug withdrawal. But he understood Red's good intentions and just sat a few meters away from Red. He then took out four paper cranes from his kimono's sleeves and placed it on the floor.

"Big brother Red, I heard that if 1000 paper cranes are folded, your wish will come true! So I'm going to fold 1000 cranes for big brother!" Gold chirped happily.

Red chuckled at what Gold said, since he did not really trust myths. And after that, Gold started telling stories to Red on his first day in his father's dojo. His dream was to be a very famous samurai in the nation and he even aimed to expand his parents' dojo to a bigger dojo. The current one was too small for 10 students after all. Red just listened to his stories until he left to return home.

As soon as Gold left, Red started to feel tired and with his remaining strength, he returned to his futon. It was not time for him to take his medicine, yet the pain was attacking him. He coughed several times (he was resisting to cough in front of Gold) and coughed out some blood. With that sign, he knew that he did not have much time left. At that moment, a soft cooling breeze blew into his room. Thinking it was the wind from the garden; he just lied down and ignored it. He then decided to close his eyes for a light sleep.

"Oh? Four paper cranes, eh?" a voice said, causing Red to wake up from his sleep. He then looked around but saw no one.

"I see, now. The wish is so pure. Yet, four cranes are still a long way to a thousand."

Red turned to the direction where the garden was and saw a man standing by the veranda. The man had messy brown hair with green eyes, and he was wearing a black kimono. The man then walked up to Red, but Red backed away from the man, since he did not want to infect anyone with his disease. The sight of Red backing away made the man laughed.

"Do you really think tuberculosis could kill me, boy?"

The man said. Red just stared at the man, thinking he must be insane to say such comment. Of course no man could survive tuberculosis. So why would the man think he could not die from the disease? He must be insane. But the man just smiled and stood next to Red. He then helped carried Red to his futon. Red cursed mentally but only got to hear soft chuckles.

"Really, are you that worried?"

"..."

"Don't worry. I won't get infected with any disease like any mortal would."

Mortal? Why did he use that word? Red pondered why, but the man chuckled once more. He then patted Red's head gently.

"You don't have to know my true identity."

"...Then what is your name?"

"Hmm...name huh? Well, since your name is 'Red', I guess you can call me 'Green'. See my green eyes?"

The man named 'Green' said and laughed as he showed his eye colour to Red. It was true that his eyes were green in colour. Just like an emerald. And the man said to call him 'Green'. Red just decided to follow the man's desire and looked at the new friend of his. Green looked young, though his aura seemed different from any other people. And for a person to be wearing a dark kimono like that was very rare in his neighbourhood. Also, with the weird hair style that he had, Red just could not help to think that he was a stranger. But the aura of his made him felt familiar. Like he knew this person from a long time ago.

Several months had passed and it was autumn. During those few months, Green visited him daily. With each visit, Green would talk to Red while counting the number of paper cranes Gold left in the room. Red had always been wondering why Green would always count the paper crane. But that did not matter to him. The thing that got Red's attention was his own health that was deteriorating day by day, to the extent that he could not sit up properly anymore. And that every day when Red was at his very weak form, Green visited and managed to wake him up.

"Your health is getting worse, Red. But don't worry. With two more paper cranes, you will get better."

Green said as he brushed Red's hair lightly. Though Red would say that didn't matter anymore, he could not utter a word with his weak form. He just closed his eyes lightly and at the very least, enjoyed himself in the hands of Green.

At that moment, shouting was heard from the direction of the garden. The shouts from Gold caught the duo's attention, and Green turned to the direction of the garden. He saw Gold running to Red's room, carrying two paper cranes in his hands. At that moment, Red felt hope had arrived. But being clumsy, Gold fell and one of the paper cranes fell into the pond nearby.

Gold quickly tried to pick the crane up but his efforts were in away. Sighing, he then went to Red's room and placed the only paper crane that was saved from the fall. Red closed his eyes and weakly turned to Gold. He saw the boy crying and sobbing badly. He wanted to touch Gold, but he could not allow Gold to be close to him. He slowly shook his head and smiled. Gold knew what Red was trying to say and cried more.

Seeing the sight, Green felt a tingling pain at his chest. Looking at how Gold was crying, he knew that he could not do a thing. And few moments later, Red went for eternal slumber. Gold knew that Red was gone and instantly went up to Red's side, crying heavily while calling for Red's name. Green looked at the pond and just smirked.

Gold, who were crying over Red's body, felt a sudden gust from his back and saw a paper crane sitting on the Tatami mat. He slowly crawled up to the paper crane and then held it tightly to his chest.

"Please, God. Please, grant my wish. Return Big Brother Red to me!"

Gold prayed and prayed, hoping to see Red returned to life. Hearing the wish, Green put on a paper mask and smiled. He then gently touched on Red's forehead. And at that moment, all 1000 paper cranes that were lying on the floor hovered and glowed. Gold was shocked to see the sight, and fainted, thinking that the room was cursed. With Gold unconscious, Green felt that everything would be easier to be done now. He then held out his hands and chanted.

Red's eyes slowly opened and saw paper cranes hovering around him, with a masked man. Red felt that the man was familiar but the mask that the man was wearing blocked the view. He then read the words on the mask that states 'Senba'. _Ah, he must be the God, Senba._ The man then turned down to Red and smiled sadly.

"It seems fate is cruel to us, Red. I've used all my powers, including my life, to return you back from the dead. It was a wish from your young friend there."

Hearing the voice, Red knew that the man was the same person that he knew. Green. He wanted to talk but when he opened his mouth, no form of words appeared. He could not speak. But Green knew what Red wanted to say and just patted on Red's head.

"It's alright. Don't be sad. You'll meet me again soon."

Green said and planted a soft kiss on Red's forehead. Though Red did not know when he started crying, he just wished that Green did not have to sacrifice himself for reviving him. Red wanted to speak, but his efforts were in vain. And with that, Green started to disappear and Red found himself in his own room again.

Few months had passed with Red's sudden revival. Even the doctor was surprised to see Red's sudden recovery. Gold was telling everyone about him seeing the paper cranes hovering, but no one believed. But Red knew that Gold's story was true, yet he just remained silent whenever Gold kept telling the story. It was then; his room's sliding door opened, revealing a man that was familiar looking to Red.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't know this was a bedroom! I was looking for the washroom."

Red looked at the man and smiled.

"It's alright. I'll lead you there..._Green_."


End file.
